The present invention relates generally to camera winding apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to an automatic camera winding apparatus for use particularly with a Hasselblad 500 series camera.
With many sophisticated cameras, a manual winding mechanism is provided for winding the film to the next frame after a picture has been taken. However, with a manual winding system, the taking of a quick succession of pictures becomes impossible. Further, manual winding operations using a knob may cause uneven wear of the winding apparatus within the camera due to irregular manual turning of the knob.
While winding with a a hand crank provides an improvement, the final turn that is made on, for example, a Hasselblad camera requires careful attention due to a stiff path that the film must follow in such camera.
Accordingly, motor drive systems have been provided to replace, or supplement, such manual winding systems. Motor drive systems assure regularity of film advancement, that is, the film is always advanced with the same torque, thereby providing longevity of the camera winding mechanism. Automatic film advancement also permits the use of remote control and electronic timing.
However, no such motor drive systems which provide automatic advancement of film, lens cocking and mirror return, have been manufactured for some cameras, whereby the film must be manual wound, resulting in the aforementioned deficiencies. One of these cameras is the Hasselblad 500 series camera.